quorawehfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission Roster
Here we explore the various missions the adventuring party are employed to complete. These missions include the main charter of their adventure as well as small little missions that they do for the settlers of Quoraweh. The missions will be named with their employer stated, the status of the mission, the date it was completed, as well as little notes about the quest. Some quests have little information while others have a lot. Data regarding quests will be noted as time goes on and more quests will surface as the adventuring party continues on their quest to expand their small nation. 'Charters' These are the main charters that the adventuring party partake in. These are official conscripts of the kingdom of Brevoy, namely the Swordlords of Restov. They are generally large in scope, encompassing something grand in the scheme of the world, and take several days even months to complete. The current charter, the establishment of a new nation, is the longest quest ongoing so far. 'Charter of the Greenbelt' Explore 5,208 square miles of the Greenbelt starting from the Brevoian border to the Tuskwater. Employer: Swordlords of Restov Reward: Charter of Kingdom Building Status: Completed!!! *Explore 42 hexes on the Greenbelt Map starting from the NE top down to the center. *Establish good relations with the current non hostile settlers of the Greenbelt. *Rid the land of Bandits and other threats to civilization. 'Charter to Eliminate the Stag Lord' A bandit leader called the Stag Lord is rallying the local bandits under his flag. Employer: Swordlords of Restov Reward: Charter of Kingdom Building, 5,000 GP Status: Completed!!! *The local bandits are under the guidance of a man named the Stag Lord. *It is said that the Stag Lord has a keep deep in the Kamelands. *The Stag Lord wears a huge stag bone helmet and is a dead shot with the bow. *It seems that he takes orders from a strange old man that lives under his keep. *His generals are seen wearing a silver amulet embossed with a stag. *The strange old man that he keeps under his keep exudes an aura of evil. He also serves as the Stag Lords sparring partner. 'Charter of Kingdom Building' Now that the Greenbelt has been explored, claim it as an independent nation under your rule. Employer: Swordlords of Restov Reward: Unknown Status: In Progress... *Restov has given us 200,000 GP and settlers as a token of good will and to help us build our nation. *A capital city must be built. *The nation begins as a Duchy, then into a Barony, then a Kingdom. 'Charter of the Troll King' A gang of trolls have beset an old mine to the south of your kingdom, get rid of them to ensure your nations safety. Employer: Swordlords of Restov Reward: Caravan of supplies Status: Completed!!! *A gang of trolls have made camp in a cliff side mine deep in the Gnarlmarches. *Mungunk the Drunk Giant has given us a direction to go, wanting vengeance on the trolls for discarding him. *The cliff side mine is host to a group of trolls and troll dogs under the leader of the Troll King. *The King himself is a mighty foe with powerful creatures under his command. 'Charter of Varnhold' A neighboring kingdoms capital has gone missing, it's citizens vanished without a trace. Employer: Swordlords of Restov Reward: The free annex of Varnhold and a Wand of Detect Traps Status: Completed!!! *The small fledgling town of Varnhold has become a ghost town, it's citizenry vanishing without a trace. *Signs indicate that there might be a correlation with the local centaur tribe and local spriggans and something called Vordekai. *The citizens have been abducted by a fiend known as Vordekai, an ancient cyclopean guardian that lives in an island on the Tors. *Vordekai has placed the citizens in a jar for his evil machinations. Consuming some of them to gain more power. *The lich was conquered and the citizens are saved, though some have been lost forever to the evil creature, like the towns Maeger, Varn. 'Charter of Peace' The Nomen Centaurs have become unruly and restless, by any means necessary, foster peace between the people and them. Employer: Swordlords of Restov Reward: 4000 GP, Skybolt, and +2 Stability Status: Completed!!! *The Nomen Centaurs are upset and are causing trite skirmishes in the Dunsward. *They believe that the expansion of Varnhold has broken a treaty they made ages ago with the Ioberians. *The return of their beloved weapon Skybolt, as well as the safe return of their leader's daughter has proven that humans can be trusted. *Peace has returned to the land and the Nomen Centaurs have calmed their storm. 'Missions' These missions comprises of all the miscellaneous quests and tasks that the settlers of Quoraweh ask of the adventuring party. These missions involve fetch quests, extermination quests, and investigation quests. Much like the charters, their name, their employer, their reward, their status, and a small blurb about the quests will be added. Those that have little information will be extended once more information has been received. 'Protecting Oleg's Trading Post' Protect Oleg's Trading Post from constant bandit attacks just until reinforcements arrive. Employer: Oleg Leveton Reward: Free food and board at Oleg's Status: Completed!!! *Bandits frequent Oleg's Trading Post and demand money to stem their violence. *They come twice a week, sometimes with a rowdy female bandit, other times just her second in command. *The threat of fire keeps Oleg and Svetlana complacent. *Minimize the bandit threat in order to preserve peace and complete the main charter. 'Wanted: Six Bandits' Kesten Garess, Guard Captain of Oleg's have asked us to thin out the bandit ranks. Employer: Kesten Garess Reward: 400 GP Status: Completed!!! *A minimum of six bandits must be eliminated in order to complete the mission. *There must be some proof of the lack of banditry. *The more bandit's slain, the lower the frequency of their vandalism and crimes. *Alternatively getting rid of the Stag Lord should fulfill the requirements of the mission. *Getting rid of the Stag Lord's generals should also fulfill the requirements of the mission. 'Wanted: Tatzlwyrm' We have been asked to deliver the head of a rare monster called the Tatzlwyrm. Employer: Oleg Leveton Reward: 600 GP Status: Completed!!! *Oleg has asked us to deliver him a head of the rare Tatzlwyrm. *The head must not be too damaged for we would want to mount it inside his shop. *The Tatzlwyrm is said to have a nest deep inside the Narlmarches. *The nest was found in a river delta 40 miles west of Oleg's Trading Post. 'Wanted: Tuskgutter' A retired hunter has asked us to deliver him the head of a monstrous boar. Employer: Vekkel Benson Reward: Fine longbow and six animal bane arrows +1 Status: Completed!!! *A local hunter and trapped named Vekkel Benson wants the head of Tuskgutter, a large boar that lives in the woods. *Tuskgutter is a huge and deadly foe that nearly rent Brock the Paladin. *It appears that Tuskgutter is simply an animal who is trying to protect its domain. *After it's death, Vekkel Benson offered the adventuring party a taste of brain cheese made from the boar. *A fallen trapper is found 21 miles west of Oleg's Trading Post, the party fears it might be Vekkel Benson. 'Harvesting Fangberries' Bokken, a crazy local potion brewer, has tasked us to bring him a bushel of Fangberries. Employer: Bokken Reward: Discounted potions at his store for a month Status: Completed!!! *Fangberries are necessary in potion making, so Bokken has asked for a bushel of them for his brew. *It is said that these raspberry like berries grow in the border of the Kamelands and the Narlmarches. *The location of the berries are said to be 55 miles SW of Oleg's Trading Post. *Fangberries grow in a thicket of sharp thorny bushes protected by swarms of spiders. *The fangberries must be clean and pure in order to keep the potions free from impurities. 'Wanted: Kobolds' The clan of Sootscale has been causing trouble for the traveling merchants, neutralize them any way you can. Employer: Swordlords of Rostland Reward: 800 GP Status: Completed!!! *A rescued kobold of the Sootscale clan named Mikmek guide the adventurers to their lair. *En route, he explains the plight of the Sootscale, who are in a war against the mites that captured him. *The war involves a holy relic, an icon of the Sootscale's current deity. *Kobolds do not involve themselves in human affairs until their shaman, Tartuk conscripted them to do acts of evil. *Under the guidance of a malevolent deity, the kobols and their tribe leader Sootscale, do these acts under fear. *A rebellion is incited once the party reaches the cavern resulting in massive deaths that include Tartuk and Sootscale. *Mikmek is one of the few survivors of the skirmish and joins the adventuring party after wards. 'Harvesting Moonradishes' Svetlana wishes to make Oleg's favorite stew made from the large and spicy moonradish. Employer: Svetlana Leveton Reward: 200 GP per radish Status: Completed!!! *Svetlana is in need of moonradishes to surprise her husband with his favorite stew. *Moonradishes are also kobold's favorite food. *Lack of arms and increased threat has prevented the harvesting of moonradishes. *A field of wild moonradishes grow 10 miles away from the Trading Post with enough to fill her kitchen. 'Lost Wedding Band' Svetlana has lost her wedding band and her husband Oleg is sympathetic, we are to find it for her. Employer: Oleg Leveton Reward: 1000 GP credit Status: Completed!!! *The wedding band was stolen by bandits during one of their raids. *The party stumbles upon the ring under the possession of the Sootscale kobolds. *A small ledger found in the Sycamore Tree lists the wedding band as one of their prizes. *The small silver ring stands as a modest treasure amidst a whole sack full of more glorious prizes. *The 1000 GP credit goes into several specialty item's to help bolster the party's power. 'Erastil's Plight' A cleric under the guidance of a dream, has asked us to deliver the Temple of Erastil from the curse of a monster bear. Employer: Jhod Kavken Reward: Free clerical spellcasting Status: Completed!!! *Jhod Kavken has arrived on a dream quest in order to restore the temple of his deity Erastil. *The Temple of the Elk is cursed by a demonic bear that has no earthly business within the temples walls. *The location of the temple is deep in the Narlmarches. *A magnificent carved elk onto the rocky overhang serves as a marker for the temple. *Once defeated, the demonic bear becomes human and crumbles away into dust. *The Temple of the Elk is now cleansed and Jhod Kavken has begun to restore it. 'Wanted:Falgrim Sneeg' A traitorous man may have fled from Varisia and joined the ranks of the Stag Lord. Employer: Kesten Garess Reward: 1 - 4 Masterwork weapons of your choosing Status: Completed!!! *Falgrim Sneeg has stolen funds from the Kingdom of Varisia and was once part of the Kingdoms guard. *Kesten Garess has a personal stake on this mission since Falgrim Sneeg stole for him and his troupe as well. *He may have fled to the Stolen Lands and joined the ranks of the Stag Lord. *He has a birthmark on his neck that would mark him for who he is. *He was found in the Stag Lord's Keep and was apprehended by the adventuring party to be brought to justice. 'Love thy Brother' Bokken has an estranged brother that assaulted their mother, if we stumble upon him, let the hermit know. Employer: Bokken Reward: Assorted Items Status: Completed!!! *Bokken's brother slapped their mother, and resulted in the brothers quarrel. *Bokken's pinky is cut off in the skirmish and fled. *He may live in a hollow tree to the south of Bokkens hut. *Bokkens brother, a mad hermit with a druidic animal companion was found living in the Gnarlmarches to the south of the Ultimate. *A locket was recovered from his body that is believed to be the brothers' mother. 'Bridge Haunting' Rumors abound of a haunted bridge located to the south of Oleg's Trading Post near the Shrike River. Employer: Random Rumor Reward: Nettle's Ranseur Status: Completed!!! *Davik Nettles, a deceased man, murdered by the Stag Lord, haunts his bridge crossing near the Shrike River. *He wishes for the Stag Lord's body in order to appease his soul. *Once defeated in battle, the phantom of Davik Nettles begins to haunt the dreams of the party asking for vengeance. *Amesha Orlovsky promised the demise of the Stag Lord with his body as proof and the dreams ceased. 'See no Evil, Hear no Evil, Speak no Evil' Investigate a cult of evil monks that enact evil and spread malice across the land. Employer: Random Rumor Reward: Cleansing of the Fort and a Hags Shable. Status: Completed!!! *A cult of evil monks have established a shrine to the south of the Tuskwater. *These monks may be the cause of the bandit uprising among other magical and malevolent events. *The monks worship a lesser deity named Gyronna, the Goddess of Spite, Extortion, and Hatred. *There are other places where the proof of Gyronna's worship is found like in the walls of The Ultimate. *A secret cult to Gyronna has been established in the Ultimate itself. *The recruit women of all walks of life into their secret cult, which is located in the outskirts of town, deep underneath a farm shed. *The leader, Mal Gorzata, and her coven of malcontent women, was found worshiping an evil stone that is said to be one of Gyronna's eyes. 'The Lost Unicorn' There seems to be sightings of a magical Unicorn located in the Narlmarches. Employer: Random Rumor Reward: Unknown... Status: In Progress... *The increase of banditry may have cause Unicorns to flee and hide. *A dead unicorn was found in a shallow moldy pool 7 miles south of Erastil's Statue in the Narlmarches. *The horn was removed but no blood or decay was found on the body of the being. *It may have been killed by a death effect as no signs of violence is evident. *The lack of decay is a magical effect. 'A Traveling Wizard' An acquaintance of Oleg's works as a traveling wizard, though not a single word has been heard from him lately. Employer: Oleg Leveton Reward: The wizards gear Status: Completed!!! *Oleg's acquaintance may have been lost on an escapade into the Stolen Lands. *The body of a man was found in a gnarled old oak tree 21 miles south of Oleg's Trading Post. *Another man found 7 miles back had a map on his person that marked the tree. *The man under the oak tree had a sizable amount of gear and a spellbook that marked his class. *This man may have been the wizard Oleg was speaking of... 'Left Fort Dead' Akiros Ismort speaks of a curse that fills the outskirts of the Stag Lord's Fort with shambling zombies. Employer: None Reward: Cleared the Stag Lord's Fort for renovation Status: Completed!!! *A curse was put upon the Stag Lord's Keep that may have been caused by an evil old man underneath it's floors. *Any who tarries outside the set path towards the Keep is assaulted by human zombies. *Wave after wave of zombies come though their numbers are static and they do not replenish. *Once the bodies are disposed of, the Keep is safe and cleared, ready to be used as a possible city. 'Wanted: Warg' An evil sentient wolf has been killing citizens in the outskirts of your nation. Employer: Quoraweh Reward: 1200 GP Status: Completed!!! *A warg known as Howl of the North Wind is hunting people living in the Kamelands. *He is prone to disposing of hunters and traders that tread off the beaten path. *The warg, with a pack of wolves tried to ambush the adventuring party, but was slain. 'Establishing Tatzylfjord' Settlers require funding to build a town near the river delta where the Tatzylwurms used to dwell. Employer: Loy Rezbin Reward: Annex of Tatzylfjord Status: Completed!!! *Loy and Latricia Rezbin has entreated us with a proposal to build a river town. *Once built the cost to build a castle, temple, tavern, or market will be greatly reduced. *The town can be freely annexed by Quoraweh if we help give them a starting cost of 10 BP. 'Where Wolf!' Another trouble with wolves has arisen, but there might be something more to the murders. Employer: Quowareh Reward: Gratitude Status: Completed!!! *A small farm town is living in fear of a wild wolf that has killed Saki the barmaid and a shepherd boy named Bevin. *Their bodies were found mangled by an animal that seems to be a wolf but could possibly be a werewolf. *A trap was laid for the wolf, but failed, and another simple bystander was attacked. *The adventurers intercepted it in time and successfully dispatched of the attacker, who was indeed a werewolf, but was known as Kudal a pilgrim from a strange land. *An earring was found on the dead mans body attached to an ear, which turns out to be from Saki the dead barmaid. 'Teenaged Mutant Giant Turtle' A monstrous turtle is harassing the fishermen of the Ultimate. Employer: Quoraweh Reward: Ring of Featherfall Status: Completed!!! *Arven, a local fisherman has asked us to get rid of a giant turtle named Hockjaw. *Hockjaw attacks the fishermen when trying to go about their business. *He seems to fancy a secret fishing spot that Arven was hesitant on revealing to the adventurers. *The secret fishing spot is located in a niche to the east of the Tuskwater. *Hockjaw was killed and the lake is safe for fishermen once again. 'Quit Dragon Your Tail' Local trappers have spied a green dragon assaulting people in the Gnarlmarches. Employer: Quoraweh Reward: 1200 GP Status: Completed!!! *A green dragon is said to be living deep in the forest. *It eats anything in it's wake and anyone that may stumble upon it. *After exploring, the adventurers find the "dragon" in the southern part of the Gnarlmarches. *It ended up being a forest drake capable of spitting out acid. 'Wanted:Tig Tannerson' Rumors abound of a cannibalistic hag that may be connected to the disappearance of a local boy. Employer: Quoraweh Reward: +2 Loyalty Status: Completed!!! *A child eating hag is said to live to the west of the Tuskwater. *The hag, named Old Bedlam, is nothing but a simple hermit that lives alone and is actually the victim of local pranks. *She knows nothing of the boy nor does she eat children. *After further exploration, a lizard bastion was found in the marshes south of the hags hut. *The lizard leader may have been responsible for kidnapping the boy as per the request of their tribal deity. *An assault was made to the bastion as a rescue attempt, and the lizard folk were disposed of. *Their deity, a specifically evil will-o-wisp attacked the adventurers but was waylaid. *The boy was rescued successfully. 'Tomb Raider' A powerful weapon with a powerful guardian is said to lie sleeping in a Kameland crypt. Employer: Quoraweh Reward: Faybane Blade Status: Completed!!! *East of the northern shores of the Tuskwater is said to hold a hidden crypt. *The burial ground is guarded by traps and an undead horde. *The weapon itself, a +2 fay bane longsword, is guarded by a lone undead warrior. *The blade is broken and must be repaired in order to use it effectively. 'Mourning Wood' An evil tree has taken root in a dryads grove and has been attacking trespassers. Employer: Tiressia the Dryad Reward: Assorted gear and +2 Stability Status: Completed!!! *A local druid, Tiressia and her satyr companion Falchos were outcast from their own grove by an evil tree. *The tree is known as a Scythe Tree and is not of this world, it's quite evil. *The tree has an appetite for any flesh that stumbles within its reach. *As a reward, Tiressia promises to be another set of eyes, guarding the western border of Quoraweh. 'Wanted:Shamblesap' An herbalist is in need of a Shambling Mound's sap. Employer: Quoraweh Reward: 600 GP and 3 cure moderate wounds potions Status: Completed!!! *A local herbalist has asked us to collect vials of a Shambling Mound's sap. *Shambling Mounds are said to be native to the western region of the River Kingdoms and not in the Greenbelt. *The Hooktongue Slough native was found deep in a cavern acting as guardians of a Giant Owlbear. 'Goin' to a Hodag' A lumberjack has asked for his beloved spear back, from the clutches of a reptilian menace.' Employer: Stas the Lumberjack Reward: Stas' Spear Status: Completed!!! *Stas the Lumberjack, is said to be a drunk and weaves grand tales. *His recent tale of a reptilian creature named the Hodag is rumored to be false. *However, proof of his honesty can be given if the adventurers retrieve his spear, which happens to be wedged on the Hodag itself. *Deep to the west frontiers of the nation, a giant cave is host to the creature itself. *His +2 keening spear was released from its captor and brought back to the lumberjack as proof of his word. 'I, Spy' Someone has been spreading rumors of the Quorawean leaders' incompetence, he must be silenced. Employer: Quoraweh Reward: Assorted Gear Status: Completed!! *A mysterious man named Grigori has been spreading rumors in the Ultimate's square about the negligent leaders. *His words and actions are assisted by magical spells to incite chaos to the citizenry. *A veil of mystery surrounds the man, who is believed to be a spy sent by a neighboring kingdom. *His trial proved him guilty of inciting rebellion and was beheaded for his crimes. 'Wanted: Trollblood' The herbalist requiring Shambling Mound sap, is now requesting some vials of trollblood. Employer: Pete Bergenson Reward: 1200 GP worth of Potions Status: Completed!!! *Pete Bergenson, the local herbalist who tasked the adventurers for Shambling Mound sap is requesting more help. *Vial's of trollblood are needed for him to brew a special batch of healing potions. *Trolls are said to be found in the cliff side mine. 'Iron Chef! Secret Ingredient: Rok Egg' A chef in the Ultimate needs a Rok Egg for a cooking competition. Employer: Jamery the Chef Reward: Influx of tourism, +6 BP Status: Completed!!! *A local chef named Jamery needs a single rok egg to win in a cooking competition. *The egg can be found on high mountain ranges, possibly in the Tors. *A town named Talon Peak is rumored to be a great place to find Roks. *The egg is needed in four months time. 'Iron Chef! Secret Ingredient: Silverback Eels' A chef in Nivakta Crossing needs silverback eels for his business. Employer: Beven Amaki Reward: +2 Buckler Status: Completed!!! *An inn keeper in Nivakta Crossing needs 12 fresh silverback eels. *The eels are said to live in the Silversteppe Lake to the south of the Nomen Heights. *The lake looks like a claw. *The eels are tricky to catch as they know bait when they see it, however they are partial to Goodberries. 'Prodigal Brother' A wealthy merchant has lost his brother who is said to have been en route to Varnhold. Employer: Edrist Hanavaki Reward: 3000 GP Status: Completed!!! *Edrist Hanavaki, a noble merchant requires that his brother be found. *He was last heard to be on his way to see a stone cutter in Varnhold. *Proof of his status is required, such as a mother of pearl brooch his brother is said to wear. *Off the path towards Varnhold, under a circle of vultures, the body of Tomen Hanavaki was found. *His neck has been snapped which may have been due to a fall. 'Wanted: Spider Silk' A weaver from Nivakta Crossing requires some samples of spider silk. Employer: Nomen Heights Reward: Cloak of Protection + 2 Status: Completed!!! *A female weaver needs some spider silk in order to craft a special cloak. *The spiders are said to be found in the Tors of Levenies to the south of the Nomen Heights. *A cache of trapdoor spiders were found in the Dunsward. *60 yards, 10 yards over the required amount, was harvested and delivered. 'Wanted: Manticore Spines' An eclectic poet wants manticore spines for his newest novel. Employer: Iosis the Poet Reward: Expensive Tome worth 4000 GP Status: Completed!!! *Iosis Vemarelian is a local poet and requires spines to write his newest novel with. *The spines need to come from the back of Manticores, magical beasts that are half lion, half scorpion, half bat. *The reward is a Tome of Halfling Poetry that fetches for a pretty penny. 'Missing Daughter' Aecora Silverfire, the Centaur Leader has lost her daughter, Xamanthe. Employer: Aecora Silvervire Reward: +2 cold iron Morning Star Status: Completed!!! *The chieftainess' daughter, a hunter named Xamanthe is missing. *Her last whereabouts were to the south of the tribe's location, by the Tors. *She was investigating the Olah Kankenat as reports of a huge lumbering evil creature is said to haunt it. *She was found inside the tomb of the lich, Vordekai, cursed. *She was rescued and helped in the defeat of the evil cyclopean lich. 'Eye Need Artefacts' A traveling scholar is searching for artefacts of the cyclopean nature. Employer: Tameraka Elnark Reward: Headband of Inspired Wisdom + 2 Status: Completed!!! *Tameraka Elnark is a historian searching for artefacts pertaining to ancient Ioberia, specifically cyclopes. *She is an elfin scholar and will pay handsomely for the items. *A cache was found in the Tors guarded by mountain cyclopes. *An even larger cache was found on Vordekai's Island after the lich was defeated. 'In your Phase, Spider!' An extra dimensional spider was run out of her home by mysterious forces. Employer: Zzamas Reward: Cache of Treasure Status: Completed!!! *Zzamas, a phase spider has been usurped from her home, another plane of existence. *A war between her kind and the evil Xills has been brewing for ages. *The portal towards her home is said to be a huge monolith guarded by the Xills themselves. *This monolith is believed to be a gateway to another plane, where one exists both here and in the other side as well. *The monolith is a place of great contention between the Phase Spiders and the Xills. 'Bowls on the Loose' A giant owlbear has waylaid the Ultimate, revenge is sought! Employer: Quoraweh Reward: +4 to all kingdom statuses Status: Completed!!! *After a brief excursion into the haunted fort on Candlemere Lake, the Ultimate was ravaged by a giant owlbear. *This owlbear (known as a Bowl) is colossally huge, none that big has ever been seen before. *It fled to the cavern south of the Ultimate, leaving a wake in its trail. *A nest of owlbears were found, with many young specimens dead due to starvation. *There were also clues of warriors and soldiers from foreign lands scattered throughout the cave. *The giant owl bear was slain and one of it's surviving young was tended to. *The efforts were vain as the young bowl died to its injuries and malnourishment.